


Locker Room Liaison

by BlackTyrantValvatorez



Series: Lelouch of the Impregnation [1]
Category: Code Geass
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Impregnation, Loss of Virginity, School Swimsuits, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-14 12:13:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11782944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackTyrantValvatorez/pseuds/BlackTyrantValvatorez
Summary: It is well known that whatever happens in a particular location stays there regarding certain secrets. This is one of them.





	Locker Room Liaison

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first and hopefully the only story fully posted by me from a mobile phone.

Ashford Academy, Swimming Pool Building locker room, 19:35 hours.

At this time of the day almost every student would be either at the dormitories or at home with their families. Tonight was not one of those usual times.

A female human with pink hair stretched her gorgeous legs out as she wondered if the person she asked out earlier before dinner time would come. Her name is Miya I. Hillmick and knew that she had some admirers even though she was in the junior high school division, which meant that she had to shoot down at least one person who asked her out every two weeks. As the junior high school division, for some reason, had no Swimming Club she had to join the high school division's Swimming Club just so that she had an after-school club to attend. The other girls were all older than Miya, but they usually didn't subject her to bullying. This is because she is close friends with Nunnally Lamperouge, the younger sister of the most popular young man in the high school division, Lelouch Lamperouge. Miya had asked him out and she was wondering if he would arrive.

Miya was certain that she would not be seen as unattractive by Lelouch due to all the exercising she did with the Swimming Club. She was currently wearing her Ashford Academy swimsuit since there had been a swimming club meeting earlier and because she intended to seduce Lelouch. Miya was aware that he didn't exercise frequently but he was handsome to her anyway. She was not one of his fangirls and knew that Nunnally would never approve of any one of them as a future wife. Miya remained calm on the outside but practically squealed with joy in her thoughts when the locker room door was opened and Lelouch stepped in.

She greeted, "Hello Lelouch. I see that you arrived."

Lelouch blushed at the sight of Miya wearing her swimsuit and replied, "Indeed I have, Miya. I'm getting turned on by you already." while pointing his left index finger at the tent that had formed in his pants to indicate that he was already having an erection.

Miya giggled at seeing it and said, "Whatever happens here will stay in here. I want to have sex with you, Lelouch. To be honest, I'm both excited and nervous since this is my first time. Are you feeling the same way as me?"

"Yes. I am feeling just like you. Is this your safe time of the month?"

"No, but I don't mind if you come inside me. I would be fine with having children with you, Lelouch. In fact, Nunnally would be ecstatic if she became an aunt because we made love to each other in here. Now please remove your clothes, Lelouch."

Lelouch proceeded to do so and then Miya turned her back to him and began to wave her ass at the black-haired male. Lelouch shifted Miya's swimsuit aside and inserted his penis into her vagina before grabbing her hips and ass with his hands to distract from the pain of her hymen being broken. She moaned lustfully to indicate that he was right and said, "I can feel you inside me, Lelouch! Please keep your hands on my sexy hips and ass!"

Lelouch began to thrust into the pink-haired girl, making sure to be gentle. The moans that came from Miya told him that he was on the right track and she started to pant in pleasure as her body began to move with him. Lelouch slowly increased the pace and intensity of his thrusts, which made her moan louder although he noticed that she was letting him have full control over her. All while his hands remained on Miya's ass and hips.

Soon Miya said to Lelouch, "I'm going to cum soon!"

"Same here, love." Lelouch replied as he sensed his own hips beginning to buckle.

"Then shall we at the same time?"

"Yes, my love. Should I cum inside you as well since I am reaching your womb with every thrust I make?"

"Please cum inside me!" Miya practically squealed in lust.

Only a few more moments passed before both Lelouch and Miya came at the same time, Miya's pussy clamping down onto Lelouch's penis and milking it for his sperm while he fired a thick rope of cum into her womb. Miya moaned in ecstasy as she felt him cum and fill her with his seed. "That... was a... very pleasant... experience, Lelouch. I'm going to be pregnant. I hope that Shirley doesn't mind that I will be with you." She said.

"There should not be much trouble convincing her that that she could share me with you, Miya." Lelouch replied.


End file.
